


Mystic Force

by Shipping_Trash_Writer



Series: Power Rangers Soulmate AU [1]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Mystic Force
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Best Friends, Bullying mentioned, Canon Compliant, Developing Friendships, F/M, Female Friendship, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, I'm relearning the language, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Platonic Soulmates, Protective Siblings, Romantic Soulmates, Sibling friendship, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, mexican spanish spoken, minor cussing, revenge pranks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 13:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13077420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipping_Trash_Writer/pseuds/Shipping_Trash_Writer
Summary: This is my Soulmate AU that uses Power Rangers and their link to the Morphin' Grid as a catalyst for the teams because I believe that the bonds change as well.





	Mystic Force

Charlie "Chip" Thorn was excited to be going to this new school. He was even allowed to wear his lucky cape for his first day. The reason it was lucky was that whenever he wore it in the past, something awesome happened. And today, during recess, something _really_ awesome happened.

It all started just as he got out.

Chip had run around, asking everyone if they wanted to play with him. He was slightly downtrodden when he saw two girls talking.

_"Do you want to play superheroes with me?"_  He asked them.

The one to his left looked like she was contemplating the idea and Chip looked hopeful.

_"Only if I don't have to be rescued."_ The left one agreed. The other girl, to his right, perked up.

_"I'll be rescued, if that's okay."_ She chirped.

Chip smiled brightly. "You guys are awesome! My name is Charlie but my cousins call me Chip."

"I'm Vida," left girl introduces, "and this is my sister, Maddie." The girl on his right waved shyly.

"I like your cape," Maddie complimented.

"Thanks. It's my lucky one. With pockets." Chip declared, puffing out his chest.

"What makes it so lucky?" Vida asked.

"I met you guys!" Chip exclaimed. "Playing superheroes is the only way to rescue people.” He gushed pulling down the collar of his t-shirt so the pair could see Vida’s childish scrawl on his left collarbone. He also pressed his ear down so they could see Maddie’s slightly neater writing behind it.

“You can read backwards and upside-down?” Vida asked, raising an eyebrow.

“No. My mom told me what they all said before she…” Chip’s smile faltered as he trailed off.

“Let’s play.” Maddie said, distracting the little redhead.

“Okay.” He said, before the trio began their game. 

* * *

 

The trio grew older and closer as the years went on.  They faced challenges and tests of their friendships and they faced the head-on.

By the time they were eleven and twelve, they had settled into their own niche in the group.

Vida was the main fighter in the group and was defensive when anyone was tormenting Chip or her sister. As a result, she often had _talks_ with the guidance counselor, the principal and her mother about her fighting and why she was doing it. Her dad just signed her up for classes at the local youth center so she wouldn’t hurt herself unintentionally. He slept on the couch for a few days after.

Maddie was the quiet observer. She liked watching the happenings of Chip and Vida and used an older camera of her mom’s to record things when she could. She joined the film club in middle school. Vida found an interest in the music club. She wasn’t allowed to join the various fighting clubs despite having a higher belt than most of their members. Chip joined a fan club and that was all either girl wanted to know.

Chip was the distracter of the group. He often used it to his advantage by drawing Vida’s attention away from whoever angered her. He also got Maddie to eat something when she was deeply engrossed in whatever project she was working on. Once during the Halloween of eighth grade, and his hair was longer, he managed to get the pair to team up to help him create a costume. On Halloween day, the world was introduced to “Charli” who was going to be going to their school for the day - Maddie clued the teachers in, so not to get in trouble. He got four numbers from different boys throughout the day.

Middle school was when they got creative with their appearances. Vida cut off most of her raven locks - with Maddie there to record the moment and Chip there for a trim - a week before sixth grade. Vida gave her hair to a charity that made wigs for those who need them. Chip, inspired by Vida, decided to grow out his hair for the entirety of middle school. This led to a lot of different styles being practiced on him by the Rocca sisters, his aunt, and his cousins. Maddie was, surprisingly, the first one to dye their hair. She showed up to school one day with a blue color tinting her hair.

The trio’s eighth grade graduation was marked by Maddie recording Chip getting his hair cut for the first time in three years and getting his tips dyed yellow - to make it look more like fire.  Vida getting a streak bleached in her hair. They were happy for the whole summer. 

* * *

 

“Chip, why are you wearing your cape?” Maddie asked the first day of ninth grade, and high school.

“My cousins told me about the teachers. I’m not taking any chances.” Chip explained, getting into the backseat of Vida’s car. The sisters glanced at one another before doubling back into their house.

“Your cousins are probably lying.” Vida urged, climbing back into the driver's seat, “but you never know.” She pulled down the visor to check her choker was on straight.

Maddie was tugging a different t-shirt down as she closed the behind her for the second time that morning. “Anything else before we leave? She asked.

“Your shirt’s inside out and back to front.” Chip informed.

“I’ll fix it at school.” She said as Vida started the car and drove to their high school.

* * *

Vida dropped Chip and Maddie, who ran for the bathroom, at the front door while she parked the car with instructions to get her pack as well, handing Chip her ID. He passed a group of sophomores sitting outside, at a table, watching everyone walking into and around the school.

_“Great cape,”_ Chip heard one of them shout in an Australian drawl, _“mate.”_

Chip froze as the words on his ass registered, mentally, to him.

The speaker must have realised the same thing and stood up, ready to go to Chip when he ran into the building. The older teen followed the redhead. He was consequently pulled out of the way by a shorter girl with fire in her eyes.

_“Leave him alone.”_ She growled

_“I didn’t do anything!”_ Xander defended.

Vida turned back to him. “Prove it.” She growled before she continued on her way.

Xander coughed, getting Vida’s attention. “Wrong way.” He quipped.

Vida glared at him as she walked past him, in the right direction.

* * *

“Is he okay?Vida asked Maddie, the pair waiting outside the boys’ bathroom, neither one brave enough to go in.

“I don’t know, but he wasn’t wearing his cape when he ran past.” Maddie explained.

“I’m going to kill that asshole!” Vida growled to herself aloud. “Chip,” she cooed in a nicer tone, “do you want me to grab our packs?”

“Please.” He agreed, passing out their IDs.

“Maddie, stay here. Don’t let any Australians in.” Vida told her sister, who nodded before going to the office.

* * *

Their day levelled out from there. Their lockers were close enough to each other, they aren’t always apart and Vida only got into one fight before lunch.

“Why are we getting cafeteria food?” Chip asked, waiting in line with Vida and Maddie. “I have a perfectly good lunch in my bag.”

“Because this place is a jungle and we’re going to rule it.” Vida stated.

“So I have to die because Vida doesn’t want to look weak.” Chip stage-whispered to Maddie, who grinned back.

_“In that case, don’t eat the mystery meat.”_ A familiar, to Chip and Vida, a voice advised. _“You’ll regret it in the next couple of classes.”_

Both girls glanced at one another before looking to Chip.

“I came to apologize to him.” All three were studying him as he continued. “My mum taught me to be careful with what I say. Obviously, I didn’t do that.”

Chip nodded, encouraging the Australian.

“I was wondering if I could make it up to you.”

_“Chip.”_ The redhead hesitantly, introduced himself.

“Xander.”

Chip smirked at Xander. “My revenge will be your Halloween costume.” He declared. “It’ll be Vida’s revenge too because you made her worry and yours because she threatened you.”

The Roccas and Xander looked at one another in confusion.

“Charli’s coming back to town. And she’s bringing friends.”

Maddie turned to Xander. _“Behave, okay?”_ She cautioned. _Behave nicely, you look nice. Be an asshole and you’re going to make Halloween horrible for yourself.”_

Xander nodded in understanding.

* * *

September was a blur of supply order, figuring out Xander’s and Vida’s sizes in clothes and thanking their luck that Xander and Vida had the same skin tone before they began practicing their voices. Vida had to hit Xander to get the pitch right for a girl.

* * *

What the hell are those?” Xander asked the girls, the morning of Halloween.

“You took the words right out of my mouth.” Chip agreed, eyeing up the items that the sisters were holding. “You didn't do this last time.”

“Middle schoolers don't have the hips and boobs high schoolers do.” Vida argued.

“High School boys don't have boobs like girls do.” Xander informed, tossing a couple scraps of fabric at the shorter of the pair.

“I’m going to take that as a compliment, and my sister.” Vida quipped, bringing Maddie with her to the bathroom.

* * *

Maddie came out five minutes later and headed for a drawer near the closet. She grabbed what she needed before she turned to the boys who hadn’t changed yet.

“These are your _chicken cutlets_. Not real ones but they’ll give you boobs.” She explained. “I’m sure I don’t need to explain the bra. These,” She quipped, holding up the black fabric, “are your new hips and butt. Women get wider hips as they get bigger.”

“Maddie! Did you get it?” Vida called from the bathroom.

Maddie smiled at the boys before leaving.

The pair were quick to change into their gear.

“Chip needs a bit more boob.” Vida commented, leaving the bathroom followed by Maddie.

“You're going to need a size up in shirts,” Xander suggested, eying her up. “Which we have.”

“Unfortunately, it's mine,” Chip added. “I want it back.” He warned, handing her a red shirt, which she put against herself.

“You’ll get your fan-shirt back.” Vida dead-panned. She didn't mind his Power Rangers addiction most of the time, they kept the earth safe from aliens and various weirdos. Wearing his red Lightspeed Rescue shirt with the uniform printed on it was not one of those moments. “Is this revenge for the boobs?”

Chip looked up from his now slightly larger cleavage. “It is now.” He retorted.

Vida groaned before pulling on the shirt and going to the closet for a pair of jeans.

“You sure you don't want my old jeans?” Xander asked.

“No way on earth.” Vida replied.

Xander and Chip shared a look.

“They have pockets you can put your whole hand into.”

Vida paused in the search of her wardrobe and the boys smirked.

“Give.” She muttered, sticking her hand out of the wardrobe for the garment. “And your belt.”

Xander rolled his eyes before he handed her the items. “I want that belt back.” He quipped.

“You’re starting to sound like Chip.” Vida retorted.

Xander smirked. “In case you weren't paying attention, we’ve been hanging out. It happens.”

“Smart ass.” Vida spat without malice coming out of the wardrobe, wearing the pants and belt.

“Nice ass.” Xander retorted, looking at his new rear in his skirt with the mirror in the girls’ wardrobe.

* * *

“That was the most weirdly fun day I’ve had in my life.” Xander informed, flopping onto Vida’s bed. “And I despise heels.”

“Congratulations, you now know what a normal girl goes through on a normal day.” Vida snarked. “I’m keeping your old pants.”

“Maddie, water isn’t working!” Chip called from the bathroom.

“I want to go see what he did but that requires getting up.” Xander said as Maddie ran to thredhead.

Vida pulled his head on to her lap and began plucking hair pins from his head that were keeping his wig solid with a few complaints from Xander.

“How many hearts are you breaking?” She asked.

Xander dug into the shallow pockets on his pants and pulled out scraps of paper. “About a dozen.” He replied.

“You got Tommy Lee’s number?” Vida asked, seeing the handwriting on one of the scrunched up scraps. “I’m keeping that one.” She plucked it from the bunch.

“Do I want to know?” Xander asked.

“With Vida, no.” Chip advised, walking in with a slightly pinker face than after school.

Maddie followed with a pack of wipes. “Don’t attempt what Chip did.” She warned.

“Now I want to know.” Xander said sitting up.

Vida pulled him back down and continued pulling pins out.

“You said the water would work.” Chip argued.

“That was Xander. You need to wear your glasses more often. Or even contacts.” Vida replied.

“I’m afraid of my glasses getting broken and the contacts itch.”

“Why would your glasses break?” Xander asked.

The silence that came from Chip was deafening.

“I’m going to murder Larry.” Vida growled.

“Larry, my friend Larry? Why Larry?” Xander asked the girl.

“You don’t know what the asshole does, do you?” Maddie asked, moving Chip to be between the sisters.

“You’re cussing,” Xander gasped. “You never cuss. That’s Vida’s job.”

“Damn right it’s my job.” Vida agreed. “It’s also my job to keep them two safe.”

“Yes.” Xander agreed, earning a glare from Vida. “But can you get him from the locker room?”

Vida’s look morphed from anger to joy in five seconds as the plan formed.

* * *

“Hey, asshole!” Vida yelled at Larry Bullman on Monday morning. “I have a bone to pick with you!”

Maddie and Chip were trailing behind the short haired girl. Xander was standing near his other friends from his grade, the one above theirs.

“Well, what do we have here?” Larry taunted. “Two lame-os and their barking guard dog.”

Vida drove a punch to Larry’s stomach, winding him and making him double over.

“You listen here and listen well.” Vida growled quietly. “I’m tired of you bullying my soulmates. I’m not through with you yet, though. This isn't even the beginning.” She smiled sweetly and backed off before a teacher showed up.

* * *

Larry Bullman wasn't typically a jumpy teen. He wasn't easily scared either. That being said, Vida’s reputation arrived in the school long before she did. Larry was understandably nervous throughout the day. Especially as he’d been itching since after gym, his first class.

In hindsight, he probably should have seen the prank coming but he slightly deluded himself to think that the men's locker room was a safe place from her.

In all honesty, it was a safe place. But not from Xander. Their entire plan for the day was to encourage his slight fear of the woman to distract him from the pranks pulled by the Australian. During the entire school day, Larry was so focused on avoiding Vida that he didn’t notice Xander tampering with his things slightly to work in their favor.

At the final class of the day, there was a slight following on the prank war. Larry’s usual victims were watching Xander with looks of awe but looked away when the bully turned to look at them. Some even helped when Xander was running low on time to do one of his tricks. The rest of the two grades just watched, missing the tricks Xander was pulling as well.

* * *

“Have I mentioned how much I love you two?” Chip asked after school, when all four were at his house.

“You may have mentioned it.” Xander commented.

“Yeah, once or twice.” Vida added.

Maddie rolled her eyes at their antics and handed Chip his glasses.

“I love you too Maddie.” Chip laughed, hugging the long-haired girl. “Auntie said she’ll even adopt you all.”

“Auntie wouldn’t be able to handle the time Xander would be hogging the bathroom.” Vida teased.

“Or how much staining Vida’s going to do trying to find _the best color_ to dye her hair.” Xander teased back.

“Tell Auntie I always wanted a little brother.” Maddie added.

“I’m not that much younger!” Chip complained.

“Who still has posters of superheroes?” Xander asked.

“Or Power Ranger memorabilia scattered around the place?” Vida

“Do I even have to mention your eating habits?” Maddie asked, scrunching her nose. “Marshmallows and peanut butter shouldn’t be together.”

Chip hung his head. “I _really_ hope the others are younger, at least one of them.”

“We’ll get them baby stuff if they are.” Xander declared, wrapping an arm around Chip’s shoulders.

“With what money, dumbass?” Vida asked, as the front door opened as shut.

“¡Hola mis queridos!” A woman called from the hallway, followed by the sound of a few feet pounding the floor downstairs.

“¡Hola Tía!” All four called down to the woman.

Xander got up from his spot on the couch and grabbed his school bag. “¡Tía!” He called down, running to her. “I need your help!”

The remaining three laughed as Maddie was quick to claim the vacated spot.

* * *

“Did you get your help?” Vida asked the next morning.

“Ugh.” Xander groaned. “Yes and I’m going to ace my talking test.”

“You should.” Chip agreed from Xander’s shoulder. “Tia said if you don’t, she's going to make you join dinner for a week.”

“Can I just tell her I flunked and bring my mum?” Xander bargained.

Chip laughed as Maddie came over to the car from the donut shop. “You both are welcome anytime.”

“Careful now, Chip or you’ll get a big sister and another older cousin.” Xander teased. “Plus we all know mum can't cook and the only nutritional thing in the house is vitamin tablets.”

It was true and the only reason the Australian took the cooking classes in school. That and the girls who also took the class.

* * *

“So, how are we paying for baby things if the next one is younger?” Maddie asked, handing out coffees and paper bags.

“By getting jobs.” Xander proclaimed.

The other three groaned.

“I can't mix if I have no energy from school and a job.” Vida protested.

“But what if I told you I could get you all jobs that you all will like?” Xander argued.

“You mean you got a job in the music shop in town?” Vida asked.

“I thought it was supposed to be a comic book shop?” Chip questioned.

“It’s both.” Xander answered both questions. “And I know that the owner is looking for more staff.”

“Didn’t you just get hired there yourself?” Maddie questioned the Australian.

“Yes.” He answered bashfully. “But two quit because they said that the owner was crazy, he’s just eccentric, and the only other employee was caught flying as high as a kite yesterday and was fired for those reasons.”

“We’ll try.” Vida conceded after a quick silent conversation between the trio. “I’m using you as a reference though.”

“He already knows that I’m asking you three before he puts the sign in the window. He wants to see if the bond is good for the shop.” The Australian explained to them. “He also said it’s ok if you say no as well.”

* * *

The three teens were outside the Rockporium the next day, looking a bit more scrubbed up and in better clothes than they would normally wear to school.

They entered to see a man with curly hair helping their friend with a slight rush from the after-school crowd.

They looked around as they waited and checked out the areas that interested them. Chip, the comic books, Vida, the CDs, and Maddie, the videos.

The man came out from behind the counter when the rush died down and went over to Chip first.

“Can I help you with anything, my young friend?” He asked the redhead. “My name is Toby and I’m glad to help.”

“I was told you were looking for a new employee.” Chip replied.

“Ah, one of Xander’s soulmates. A very lucky person to have met so many so soon.” Toby lamented. “Tell me, which universe is better DC or Marvel?”

“Both are equally good and bad.” Chip outlines. “In DC, they are gods trying to be men while in Marvel they are men given the power of gods.”

“Very good observation.” Toby comments. “Batman or Superman?”

“Superman’s an overpowered douche. Batman.”

“Welcome to my team.” Toby shook Chip’s hand in congratulations before moving toward Vida and the music section.

Toby conducted his interviews with Vida and Maddie in a similar way, getting their opinions on their hobbies and deciding from there.

They all got jobs from it.

* * *

“¡Tía!” Chip called as he entered the house. “¡Tía! I got a job in town!”

“¡Excelente mijo!” His aunt called back, her voice strained slightly. “Can you come here please?”

Chip walked into the kitchen with some trepidation. His aunt had an envelope in front of her.

“¿Tía?”

“Mijo. Te amo mucho.” She started. “But you’re going to have to share again.”

Chip’s eyes widened. “Is that from the Doctor or the adoption place?” He asked.

“The Doctor.” She replied with a smile. “They did a blood test a few days ago at my checkup and they told me I was pregnant.”

“Wow.” Chip blurted as the news sank in. “No more coffee.”

“I’m still allowed coffee.” Tía retorted, swiping at him lightly. “Up to two cups a day.”

“Maggie’s going away for the next nine months.” Chip stated. “I don’t trust you to stop there unless you have to make it every time.”

Maggie is the coffee pot that was named after an observation from the sisters and Xander that she’s what keeps the lot of them alive and needed a name in payment for her service. Now she’s going to be put into storage, for the greater good.

“Leave her be, for now, mijo.” Tía assured. “Where’s your new job?”

* * *

It was almost five months into his new job and a few weeks into summer that Tía tells him what she learned at her appointment that day.

“How’s pregnant land?” Vida asks as he arrives at the shop.

“It’s good.”

“Any news?”

“Twins.”

“Twins?!”

“Twins.”

Chip is excited for more cousins, and the fact that Maggie will come back again in four months time, but two at once will be interesting to see.

“Send your Mom a message, please. Tía’s still shocked.” Chip asked.

“I’m going to get you some coffee.” Vida stated. “I think you need it.”

“You are a goddess.” Chip gushed flopping onto the chair behind the register. Tía needed pickles at two am and woke him up. “What did I miss out on?”

“I saved your comics as they came in.” Xander told  the redhead.

“You’re a god.” Chip replied. “But not as nice as Vida.” The teen was walking up to them with two mugs in hand.

“If the other one’s for me, she’s Aphrodite.” Xandar agreed.

“You only like me for my coffee making skills.” Vida playfully complained.

Tía shouldn’t come in today and the younger kids were told a bit back about the news a couple weeks ago and some of the fosters were reminded that Tía doesn’t give up on her kids and that they are here to stay, it’s the system that’s making it a little complicated. They were going to try and behave and help her around the house, Chip had to bribe some of them for good luck but he was almost certain that they’re all going to both be there and behaving when he gets home later.

During his shift that day, he was in the stockroom, sorting through their deliveries and taking the others out coffee and doing a food run around lunchtime.

“One Vida special with fruit punch.” He listed handing out food and drinks. “One he’s-the-one-with-weird-taste and sprite for Xander, a grilled chicken with cheese and coke for Maddie and a personal pizza with coke for me.”

“I still say that they always _just so happen_ to have vegemite when I go in.” The New Zealander complained.

“I think it’s just that one jar and it’s just because you’re from near Australia.” Vida speculated.

“I don’t even like the stuff. And I'm from New Zealand.”

Tell that to the owner of the shop, I dare you.”

“I’m going to record that moment, for posterity.” Maddie added.

* * *

The life of the quartet continued like this in their small town, where no one went into the woods, continued like this, everyone in their routines and habits until a man on a motorcycle decided to help an old man to find his brother who’d been dragged into the woods.

**Author's Note:**

> My notes and reasonings for different things;  
> The timeline feels right to me because Chip seems closer to the girls than Xander but this could be due to societal norms more than anything.  
> Chip lives with Tía because of familial reasons that may not be gotten into because while I'm good with stories, I have read too many backstories etc which offer many options, choose at will.  
> The personality traits of the trio are what I observed from the first episode and their interactions with Nick and when he insulted Maddie as well.  
> The Halloween costume(s) are what I would have done at one point in school (the world would have met Alex) had my school done a costume party.  
> Chip's haircut after middle school, I know three years, but my hair is thick and fast growing now, so is Chip's.  
> Older kids are assholes, I was one to my little cousins close to my age, and the years ahead of me in school were assholes too. That's an observation and not an insult as the attitudes were unintentional.  
> Cafeteria food, is it really as bad as TV says? Irish schools don't offer what Americans have.  
> The hitting thing is blatantly stolen from Big Momma 3 where Trent is disguise as a girl and his step dad hits him to hit the right pitch and tone.  
> The clothes thing is true as all hell. Guys ask your mom or sister if you don't believe me.  
> Chip squints too much to not need glasses. Case in point, I needed glasses and squinting was what I used before.  
> Tommy Lee = Tommy Oliver and Jason Lee Scott. I liked the pair of them.  
> Larry Bullman is based around what little childhood memories I have (my memory has holes big enough to drive through) of the bully in my class. The pranks are undisclosed in entirety because my past is behind me and my revenge plans were destroyed. Vida, however, uses kindness to freak out Larry, because how else do you win?  
> Pregnancy stuff is all I have learned from my Aunts, mother and (now) my friends.  
> Chip's opinion on Superman is mine and you shouldn't judge him for it.  
> **My Spanish is mainly Mexican based and any dialect problems are mine because I'm relearning the language. Feel free to edit it as necessary.  
> Vida special = footlong Italian Herb and cheese bread, Meatball Marinara with spicy cheese and hot peppers.  
> Xander's-is-too-long-for-here = The Steak and cheese on Hearty Italian. The vegemite is stereotyping. Does anyone eat it?
> 
> Edit July 8th - I got rid of a lot of repeating words. Mainly repeats of the word said.(There were over 40)


End file.
